Sing to Me
by TaraTheMisfit
Summary: Oneshot. Yuki has trouble sleeping. He asks Shuichi an unusual favor which he thinks will help him get to sleep. Shonen ai. YukixShuichi.


Sing To Me

Anime: Gravitation

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation (duh)

---

'_The song you sing, orchestrates in perfect harmony_

_A verse that shines up brilliance, whispers every moment suddenly_

_You compose a symphony, playing with notes that are in-key_

_A song that will not be forgotten, defining clarity'_

Yuki sat up on his bed. He couldn't sleep. _No wonder I'm so cranky in the mornings. _He rubbed his eyes. Yuki looked beside him. His lover was sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling in rhythm with his deep breaths. _Stupid baka. He manages to sleep through anything. Probably even a damn earthquake._

The tired novelist got up and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. The reflection that stared back at him looked so foreign. It wasn't the beautiful face that the girls (and guys) swooned over. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was tousled. He looked like a zombie. _Wonder what people would say if they saw me like this. _He turned on the warm water and quickly washed his face. "Where did the baka put all the clean towels?" he asked out loud. Yuki looked around until he finally found one, then quickly dried his face and then made his way to the living room.

"Maybe some TV will help." Yuki sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. It was on the anime channel. "Stupid baka. Making me order this dumb channel." He kept flipping channels until it stopped at the music station. Bad Luck's video for "The Rage Beat" was playing.

The video caught his attention. Yuki had never seen this video before, but he automatically recognized his lover's beautiful singing voice. He began tapping his fingers to the fast beat. The video consisted of Shuichi and his band on stage, with bright lights shining in every direction, each of them a different colour. Yuki assumed it was a live performance, judging from what he saw. What caught his attention wasn't the bright lights or the colours; it was Shuichi's outfit. Although Yuki had seen Shuichi in many sexy outfits, this had to be one he's never seen him wear before.

Shuichi was wearing incredibly tight leather shorts with a white belt that was slighty slanted. He had on a tight black top that cut off to reveal his mid-riff, and his hair was styled outrageously. Bondage straps were wrapped around his arms, and he was wearing fishnet gloves. He also was wearing ripped fishnet knee-highs which were partially covered by black leather boots. Yuki couldn't help but to stare. "I wonder what possessed him to wear such an outfit. But whatever, it looks damn sexy on him." He rubbed the slight hard-on that was now coming on. _Note to self: ask Baka to wear that outfit more often. _ He chuckled.

The video was finally over. Yuki started flipping channels again. Most of the stations were porn, real-life stories, medical trauma shows, or more anime. _Crap. Even the porn sucks nowadays. I wish they would play that video again._

His thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi came into the room. He was still in his boxers. "Yuki? What are you doing up?" he rubbed his eyes and went to sit down beside the novelist.

"I can't sleep." He muttered in a low voice.

Shuichi frowned. "Aww, I'm sorry Yuki! Was it my snoring again? I promise I'll-" Yuki put a finger to the pink-haired popstar's lips. "No, it's not your fault. Just go back to sleep."

Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. "Nuh uh. I can't sleep if my Yuki can't sleep." He nuzzled Yuki's shoulder and smiled. Yuki began to stoke the pink strands of hair when he remembered the video.

"Say, why don't you ever wear that outfit from the 'Rage Beat' video?" Yuki grinned.

Shuichi looked up, confused. "Huh? Which …oh wait, I remember! It was too uncomfortable, so I don't wear it. Wait … why are you asking me?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that the outfit looked really good on you and I suggest you wear it more often." Shuichi blushed at the compliment. Yuki grinned harder.

They continued to watch TV. Shuichi began humming a song Yuki recognized. It was 'Anti-Nostalgic'. Yuki hated to admit it, but he loved that song. The way Shuichi sang it made him feel so good inside. Hmm, Shuichi's singing …Yuki had a sudden idea.

"Umm … Shu?" he looked down at the pink-haired popstar.

Shuichi stopped humming. "Mmm hmm?"

"Can I ask you a … favor?" Shuichi looked up at him. "Sure! Anything for my Yuki!" he hugged the blonde novelist.

Yuki hugged him back. "Umm … would you … sing to me?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "S-Sing to you? But I thought you hated my singing?" He lifted his head and sat up straight, still staring at Yuki.

"Now when did I ever say I hated your singing?" Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin, gently caressing his rosy cheek with his thumb. "I think your singing is beautiful."

Shuichi blushed hard at this. His heart just skipped a beat. "Yuki … really? You think so?" he smiled. _Yay, Yuki loves my singing! _Shuichi mentally congratulated himself.

Yuki nodded, smiling. "Umm …which song?" asked Shuichi.

"Anything slow. Like a love song." He smiled and laid his head back.

"Okay!" Shuichi sat up even straighter. He thought for a moment. "I know just the song. I had written it when I first met you, but I never really sang it anyone before. It's called 'Yuki'."

'_Sing to me this melody, let the rhythm take control_

_Sing to me this melody, a rhythm I have never known.'_

He cleared his throat, then began singing the most beautiful love song Yuki had ever heard.

The sound of Shuichi's voice immediately relaxed him. His voice was quiet, yet filled with such a great passion it was hard for anyone not to feel it. Yuki closed his eyes as his lover's beautiful voice filled his ears. Every word, every beat; Yuki loved it all. The words were sweet and simple. Yuki's heart filled with love. He turned his head to stare at his lover. _Shuichi. MyShuichi. He has the voice of an angel._ Shuichi smiled, and took Yuki's hand in his own as he sang the remainder of the song.

'_A love song like no other one.'_

Yuki eyelids began to feel heavy. In no time, he was fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of his lover. Shuichi grabbed the remote and closed the TV. "Goodnight, Yuki." He gently kissed Yuki on the cheek and made his way back to the bedroom, smiling to himself.

End.

--------

Well, how was it? Short, sweet, and to the point?

I used verses from the song 'Sing to Me' by Run Kid Run. The song reminded me of Yuki asking Shu-Chan to sing to him, and then this came to mind! Hehe. 3

Anyways, please R&R, no matter how late it is. I always love a nice review ). Arigato!


End file.
